Team PWMG
by Arieko
Summary: A jealous younger sister out to prove herself, a combat andriod full of emotions, a twin hellbent on her quest for revenge, and a shy nerdy girl; this is Team PWMG [Pomegranate]! Join me as I delve deeply into the true Schnee sibling rivalry between the estranged sisters! Into Penny's real emotions and how to come to terms with them! Miltia's mission of revenge! and also... Grace!
1. Bright Days & Dark Nights

**A/N: I was lying down ready to sleep for the night until this new idea popped into my head. I... I just had to type it tonight lol. Anyways I just made a short prologue chapter just to see how it'd be received. No idea on any kind of update schedule for this one... I guess it depends on what kind of reviews I get; I'll base it off of that.**

**But yes, this will be a new team consisting of Winter Schnee, Miltia Malachite, Penny, and an OC named Grace Violette.**

**I am unsure of pairings [maybe Nuts & Dolts and White Flame (Winter x Yang) and others] at the moment but this story will focus on this new team instead of RWBY [although they will have quite a bit of screen time as well].**

**I hope you all enjoy this little random story of mine lol. Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Schnee<strong>

* * *

><p>"Father, you worry too much, I know what I have to do."<p>

Without even waiting for him to respond, the girl hung up her scroll and tossed it carelessly onto the empty seat next to her. Ignoring the few glances she received in the process from the other onlookers she continued chewing on her mint flavored gum loudly as if daring someone to speak up and complain. When no one did, the arrogant girl pulled out a small handheld mirror to observe herself in.

Flipping it open she instantly smiled at her own reflection. She always took great strides to look her best. Her short white hair with the bangs just sitting perfectly over her right ice blue eye, the perfect feminine shape of her face, and just the right amount of makeup applied; she looked absolutely stunning.

Flipping the little mirror closed and stuffing it into her expensive white purse, the white haired girl leaned back in the _peasant_ chair she was forced to sit in. In fact just being in the presence of other _lower class_ people already made her scrunch up her nose in disgust.

Her father had _encouraged_ her to use a public shuttle to fly to Vale, insisting that using one of their own private ones would round up unwanted attention from others. She had to agree on that point but… Well she wasn't green behind the ears when it came to a fight. Winter loved the thrill of the hunt, the feeling of being victorious over a defeated opponent.

After all… She was a Schnee.

A Schnee born and raised, of course she'd be in a confrontation no matter where she went. She was trained by the best teachers and instructors money could buy in Atlas. She'd even go as far to say she was better than her dear older sister Weiss.

Sure Weiss was older but the girl didn't understand the finer points about fighting. She just didn't take it as serious as it was; just looking at her attire for example was one point. Where Weiss opted to wear a _combat skirt_ as she referred to it by; Winter opted to dress elegant but also for the occasion.

Right now she was dressed in her combat attire. Consisting of a sleeveless silver blouse with the SDC's snowflake logo stamped on the back of it in black, tight leather black pants that were fastened with a silver belt which held a multitude of various dust vials, knee high steel plated silver boots, and the small silver metal pauldron that covered her left shoulder down to her forearm; concealing what was underneath on her skin.

Dressed to impress but also serving to be functional. Everything she wore had a purpose in battle but also was light enough so she could move around and concentrate unhindered. A small price to pay for being an adept dust mage.

Where others wore clothing imbedded with dust to enhance their abilities, Winter opted to take a more… critical route. As she said, everything she wore served a purpose but what most didn't know was that none of her clothing contained dust in it. Underneath her pauldron was a dust infused tattoo that ran down her shoulder to her forearm. She kept it hidden under the metal plating but wasn't particularly ashamed of it. It'd just be a hassle if people knew she was a Schnee since the tattoo was in the shape of their trademarked logo.

So she kept it hidden but also in plain sight once she unleashed her abilities. Her livelihood as she liked to call it. Her instructors had informed her that she was almost seen as a prodigy with her dust manipulation control. It could have tied into her semblance as well since it was in fact the creation of ice seemingly out of thin air, but one thing was for sure; Winter definitely lived up to her name.

Forcing herself not to laugh out loud on the public bullhead, Winter bit her bottom lip. Thinking back on the time where she had actually started a winter in her parent's house almost caused her to laugh out in public, among these people beneath her.

Glancing around once more with an air of superiority to her, Winter fell back into her thoughts yet again. The time she had finally learned her semblance and wanted to show her elder sister, Weiss. She remembered the two of them were no older than nine and eight and the two of them had just finished playing outside in the snow. Weiss had beaten her aptly in a snowball fight but Winter being the sore loser that she was grew angrier and angrier with the outcome and during her temper tantrum directed at her gloating sister Weiss; suddenly the entire living room where they stood had frozen over around the two girls.

She remembered the look of shock and fear in Weiss' eyes when she witnessed it! It was simply delicious thinking back on how scared her older sister was. In fact Winter herself was terrified too, not knowing what happened at the time. Her parents however were more upset than anything, having to have hired a company to clean the entire room and dry it from developing mold.

Although not exactly a happy memory, it was in fact one of the last times where she and Weiss had gotten somewhat along… Things after that had gone downhill for the two of them. Even though they were raised as sisters, the two of them couldn't have been farther apart. Their falling out was rocky at best, to the point where they never even acknowledged each other. Winter knew it was mostly her fault for pushing Weiss away though.

It just wasn't fair however… Since Weiss was the eldest, she was to be made Heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation. The entire SDC… even though Winter herself had proven to be both physically and mentally stronger over Weiss with her grades and training. But her father's word was law. Weiss was to be made the new leader of the largest dust distribution company in all of Remnant.

Winter was jealous when the news had been announced. It was only a matter of time until her jealously turned into anger and her anger turned to hate.

Maybe if she was younger she would have been saddened to admit that she hated her sister, but the news of last year forever sealed her hatred for the older girl. When Weiss announced that she was going to attend the hunter school of Beacon in Vale despite her father's wishes, Winter finally realized just how selfish the girl was. That then was the final straw for her.

Of course however this played into her favor and she knew it. This is why she too is on her way to Beacon. Not to visit her dear old sister though, no it was for another reason… One that was just beginning.

_"Passengers of flight three seven one; welcome to Vale!"_ An electronic voice cut in, interrupting the short white haired girl's inner thoughts.

But instead of scowling at the brutish electronic speaker, Winter's lips curved upwards into a wicked grin.

"Oh, I can't wait to see how much you've grown, Weiss."

* * *

><p><strong>Penny<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ozpin, the council demands it! I think I'm being pretty lenient here."<p>

Ozpin continued leaning back in his chair in his office. He brought his eyes to look at his old friend in the face and fought against the frown that threatened to show on his own face. He kept his cool façade up and finally let out a sound of exhaustion.

It has been a week since the council had informed him of Ironwood's taking over of security of the Vytal festival as well as the overlooking of Vale as a kingdom, relieving the headmaster of his duties. That right there was hard enough to swallow for Ozpin but then the council had the audacity to suggest that Ironwood have a security force in Beacon for good measure was the end of the line for him.

Ozpin knew he could fight against the council's demand but it wouldn't be the smartest thing to do; they in fact funded his school, and as much as he didn't like the idea he knew he was powerless to fight against it. For the good of his present and future students he'd have to set his pride aside and seriously consider his _friend's_ offer.

All in all it wasn't a very bad one. It was almost like James actually felt bad for the council's decision to have him infringe on his school. His offer was … acceptable to a degree but…

"Run it by me one more time." Ozpin stated in an even voice as he relaxed in his chair behind his desk.

He watched the taller James Ironwood exhale before folding his hands behind his back and stare back at him before speaking up.

"Like I said before; instead of me just sending my Atlas troops into your school… I could in fact only send one… _girl_ to appease the council." He started before his hardened face soften just a bit.

"Listen Ozpin, I don't like this anymore than you do; but hear me out. This… _girl_, she's my greatest creation. She alone is worth more than my entire army in my eyes." James uttered in a hurried tone before finally taking a seat on one of the chairs opposite to Ozpin, behind his desk.

"Her name is Penny… She is a combat android. The best of the best; the perfect prototype, one of a kind." He praised happily. "She is even capable of human emotion and feelings."

Ozpin felt his eyebrow twitch at the hearing of that and actually felt his curiosity get the better of him as he leaned forward ever so slightly in his chair. The subtle gesture however didn't go unnoticed by Ironwood though as he nodded his head and continued speaking.

"You heard right, capable of human emotion. Do you have any idea what kind of breakthrough this is for Atlas?" The man asked excitedly as he raised his hands in the air in a show of gesture.

"And here I am offering her to watch over your school… I only even do this because we are old friends, Oz. I hope you take this offer seriously."

Ozpin sighed lowly before flipping his chair around to look outside his massive window. The last batch of students for the year would be going through initiation in two days, and that there gave him an idea about the _girl_ Ironwood was speaking about.

Smiling to himself, Ozpin slowly turned his chair around to look back at James who had on a curious expression; no doubt waiting for his answer.

"This girl… Penny you said her name was?" He asked to which James silently nodded his head. "I take it she is proficient in combat and protecting herself and others correct?"

He watched as the General frowned before speaking. "Of course, she is a combat android developed by _me_. Who is going to be in the service of you acting as security… What kind of question is that?"

The headmaster only smirked at the hearing of James' tone which sounded almost hurt as if Ozpin himself was doubting his engineering capabilities.

"I was just asking, old friend. I hope you don't take offense." He chuckled out before turning serious once more.

"I ask this because I have an idea for her involvement in my school." He continued as he watched James' eyes narrow ever so slightly.

"I have one more final initiation for my new batch of first year students happening in a couple of days… If she's as good as you say then she should have no problems passing." Ozpin explained.

He watched General James Ironwood look conflicted for a moment before he nodded his head slowly. "While I think this is just a ploy for you to observe what Penny is capable of with your own eyes, I can't say it's a bad idea… Fine by me then, old friend."

Ozpin's smirk only widened at the hearing of that. His plan was coming together slowly but surely. If Penny surely was as good as he said then this would all work out fine. She would probably even be made team leader in that case. A team that would be going through just a tad bit more than the regular students.

Unclasping his hands from underneath his desk, Ozpin reached over for his mug of coffee and took a swig before asking Ironwood one final question regarding this business of theirs…

"So, when can I finally meet this Penny of yours that we're speaking about?"

* * *

><p><strong>Miltiades Malachite<strong>

* * *

><p>"W- What do you mean you don't work for me anymore?"<p>

Miltia gave the man a hard look before slashing her claws together in an aggressive manner. The distinct sound of metal on metal grinding together sent chills down her spine but she secretly relished the threatening melody.

She kept her cold green eyes on her former employer as he sat rigid in the massive crimson chair behind his black desk in his office. Miltia stood in front of his desk still continuing to grind her claws together while staring at him. She watched as his small beady eyes looked down towards her weapons before he visibly swallowed fearfully and looked back up at her.

"Like I said… I have bigger plans to attend to." Miltia uttered, keeping her voice low and almost sounding like a predatorial growl.

To say she had changed from her quiet and timid self would be an understatement. She was now a completely different person. Ever since that day, almost a whole week ago now when the Grimm entered the city from an abandoned tunnel… Her life had changed for the worst. She'd never be the same… Not without… _her._

Fighting back the burning sensation of emotion that threatened to spill out of her eyes, Miltia scowled at Junior. The man kept his eyes on her as if asking for an explanation but she wouldn't give one to him. Only the bare details.

"I won't be shackled down to your pathetic bar any longer. Don't try to contact me ever again."

And with that she turned on her crimson heel and proceeded to exit his office but stopped dead cold in her tracks at his next question.

"What about Melanie? Where is she?"

Miltia felt the barrier she had up over her emotions break away as a single tear was shed. Her body grew cold before she started to tremble lightly. Her left hand slowly made its way under the hem of her skirt and grasped a cold metal object.

Without so much as a warning, Miltia spun back around on her heel and whirled a long and slender knife right towards Junior's head. The sudden move caused the older man to duck for cover from his chair as the weapon embedded itself into the wooden headrest of his seat; right where his head was resting just a moment ago.

"Don't you _ever_ mention my sister's name again." Miltia hissed evilly before leaving the room quietly.

She brushed past the various guards who watched her without so much as a second glance. She recognized almost all of them, having worked in the club for well over five years, but that all changed a week ago.

On that fateful day she never would have guessed what was about to take place. Her sister… her better half… _gone._

So quickly… And for what?!

Because those self-proclaimed heroes at Beacon couldn't even defend their own city. Those huntsmen and huntresses who just sat pretty in that high and mighty school of theirs couldn't have bothered to defend the town until it was too late…

Too late for her sister.

Clawed down like…-

Miltia sobbed violently the moment she exited the loud and pounding music of the club and into the evening air of downtown Vale. Despite having nowhere to go at the moment, she had somewhere to be in a couple of days.

Ever since the accident, she couldn't return to her home. She was reminded of her sister's death everywhere she looked. She couldn't work for Junior anymore… She'd be brought back up; but yesterday she had an idea. A plan to right the wrongs of the people who did this to her sister.

The same people who couldn't be bothered to defend against the civilian populace unless it benefitted them as a whole.

Beacon.

Miltia applied to Beacon Academy yesterday; completing the written portion and passing easily. They informed her that the last initiation exam would take place in two days and for her to attend. What better way to get revenge than to train under the same people who should have prevented her sister's death?

She'd right the wrongs the right way. She'd do it herself… for Melanie. Her better half, the last of her family, the only love she had in this sad life of hers.

She continued to aimlessly walk the sidewalks of Vale until it was time for her to report to Beacon. She could care less about the future students and people she'd be meeting and interacting with. She only had one goal in her mind; revenge.

Of course she knew she had to plan this out intelligently. Unlike her sister, Miltia was a patient girl. She fought with her mind instead of just rushing into brawls like Melanie loved to do so often… No, she'd take this nice and slow. She'd burn them slowly from the inside out.

Flipping her claws into themselves so they resembled two scarlet bracelets, Miltia crossed her arms over her chest and continued to shuffle through the busy streets of downtown Vale. She kept her face pointed downwards and her dead green eyes towards the earth.

Miltia Malachite was no longer the same girl that people knew… With a heart full of hate and vengeance; it was only a matter of time until she broke.

The only question though… Was when?

* * *

><p><strong>Grace Violette<strong>

* * *

><p>"Just… one… more… wire… And there! Got it!" The small girl exclaimed loudly in her dimly lit room.<p>

Smiling to herself and nodding her head in excitement, the purple haired girl wiped her brow before taking the large green lensed goggles off her face and placing them down on the worktable in front of her.

Pushing her rebellious bangs out of her black eyes, she felt a genuine smile take form on her face as she admired her work.

The small silver cylinder that was lying dormant on the wooden table in front of her was her latest creation. A dust grenade.

With this she had the utmost faith in her future huntress abilities. They were nothing like the grenades that the army used. Oh no… these were far superior and in fact the first of its kind! These small cylinders contained pure uncut crystals of different dust types that were lined with small doses of traditional TNT. With the push of a button; located at the head of the grenade, she'd be able to arm the device and throw it at her target.

Depending on the type of dust present in the grenade; each having a different color strip running down the side of it that corresponded with its element [red for fire, blue for ice, etc.] the grenade would present different effects. A fire dust grenade would explode into a fiery inferno that would most likely result in the destruction of … well everything around it.

Grace of course hadn't gotten the chance to test out her new toys. Something she was just dying to do tonight. And quickly! She already had gotten accepted into Beacon the other day; waiting until the last minute probably wasn't the smartest thing to do but… She was nervous. She didn't want to be around that many kids so she opted to go at the last time possible to avoid bumping into anyone. It was somewhat a success as there were only a few other students trying their luck to apply to become a huntsmen or huntress.

Taking her purple work gloves off and shutting the lamp off on her table, Grace quickly got up off of her chair and made her way towards her home's bathroom. She shared her modest home with both her mother and father. The two of them ran a small dust repair shop. A store that specialized in the fixing of any electronic that ran on the material of dust. Be it from microwave to sometimes even a bullhead; she was glad to have taken after her parents' scientific genius.

Although instead of repairing mundane type items, Grace Violette enjoyed tinkering and creating her own crafts. Of course this got her into her own fair share of trouble, sometimes she managed to blow the roof off of their home and other times… the roof of someone else's. She made sure to stay away from dust powered dummy guided rockets ever since that incident with her neighbors…

As Grace made her way towards the bathroom, she could smell the delicious cooking of her mother's cuisine downstairs. She made sure to hurry into the washroom and clean up before her food would get cold. Quickly washing her hands and her face she took note of the dirt under her fingernails and attempted to wash them clean. She knew full well that her mom would complain about one speck of dust on her person; always stating that a girl should present herself in a clean manner no matter what she was doing.

She had no idea how her mom thought she'd be able to do that with the countless experiments she did, but a happy mother was a gracious mother. So she abided by her rules and washed her hands and face as best she could.

Looking up in the mirror, Grace took note of how extensive the bags were under her eyes. Her black pupils even managed to look dulled by how exhausted she felt. She had been working on creating the perfect assortment of weapons for her to use once she was admitted into Beacon this past week; she'd barely slept. Even her vibrant violet hair seemed brittle and worn as if drying up from the fatigue she felt.

Playing with her bangs a bit to get them to stay out of her eyes, Grace tied her loose hair into a low ponytail that reached the top of her back with a black band and exited the bathroom. She quickly hopped down the stairs towards the kitchen, still dressed in her casual clothes which consisted of black sweat pants and a plain white tee shirt. She wasn't wearing her new uniform yet, having just had crafted her combat gear that she'd be wearing to Beacon the past week as well and knew it only needed the finishing touches that she would apply tonight; right after she finished creating about fifty more dust grenades.

Jumping down the last couple of stairs, Grace was greeted by both her mother and father already seated at the small dining room table with their meals in front of them. Both looked up at her when her feet crashed to the tile floor in a loud thud with disapproving looks.

"Grace, how many times have I told you not to jump down the stairs?" Her mother asked in a slightly annoyed tone as she cut a piece of her meat and stuck it into her mouth.

Grace only shrugged her shoulders before plopping down in her own seat and dug into her food; falling in love with the taste of her mother's homemade cooking. This was probably the thing she'd miss most while she was attending Beacon. Luckily for her though, her parent's shop wasn't very far from the school; she knew she would be able to visit pretty easily on her downtime.

"Hey dad! You should see the grenades I just finished making, do you wanna test it together after dinner?" The girl quickly asked towards her father.

She watched his black eyes light up as he bobbed his head up and down happily; his messy head of black hair shook with his head movements.

"You betcha, girl! I can't wait to see that thing explo-" He started in an animated manner before her mother interrupted harshly by clearing her throat at her father's eagerness.

Grace watched her dad lower his head slightly as if avoiding his wife's gaze then cleared his throat.

"I- I mean only after you finish packing, dear." He replied back in the ever responsible father figure tone of voice.

Grace herself only groaned as she turned her eyes towards her mother who wore a smug expression and met her daughter's gaze. Her mother's red eyes held a look of triumph in them that only caused Grace to groan even louder.

"I will, I promise dad! Let's just-" Grace attempted to complain before her mother once again interjected.

"Just like how you promised to finish doing your laundry last night? No. You _will_ finish your chores and pack your gear… _and_ do your laundry." Her mother hissed out as she brushed her own violet hair out of her face before glowering at Grace.

"I won't have my only daughter attend the most prestigious combat academy with dirty underwear!"

Grace instantly dropped her fork and knife and attempted to hide her face at the laughter from her father at her mother's comments. She'd only gone to school _once_ with dirty clothes and her mother refused to let it go. It happened over four years ago!

Hearing her mother join in on her father's laughter at her humiliation, Grace kept her face buried and only kept her sanity in thinking about how she'd be able to go back to her room and complete her new toys tonight… Of course after she finished all of her chores.

_Only two more days until I'm on my own… No more parents… And laundry…_

Suffice to say; Grace Violette wouldn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't forget to review! Let me know what you truly think about this new story of mine.<em>**


	2. Different Agendas

**A/N: The next chapter! As you can see already; these four girls have very very different agendas in their mind. Can't wait to see how they all interact with each other! Especially in the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Penny<strong>

* * *

><p>"So all you have to do is to pretend you're a student at the academy, alright? Don't tell anyone… <em>anyone<em> about who or what you are, okay?"

The bright orange haired girl however was already full of happiness and wonder, as she looked around the surrounding area and admired the countless students dressed in Beacon's maroon uniforms. Her sparkling green eyes drifted upwards towards the majestic tall building in front of her and past the gorgeous courtyard. It was only a matter of time before her curiosity got the better of her and she already started walking towards the building.

"P- Penny! Do you understand?"

The girl refocused back on the voice belonging to her _father_. General James Ironwood and about half a dozen armed Atlas troops stood next to the private bullhead that just dropped her off. After today she'd be on her own and to pretend to be enrolled at Beacon academy. She was supposed to be the one and only security placed inside the school but under the guise of being a normal student. It seemed that no one else knew of her agenda except the headmaster himself whom she had met last night.

Turning back to face the tall and stern looking man, Penny smiled as bright as her hair and nodded her head. "Why of course I understand! I am to remain at the school without anyone finding out who I really am. So I am to become a real human girl and make real human friends!" She explained while tilting her head to the side ever so casually.

She watched her creator sigh before turning his back and boarding the open doors of the bullhead as well as his soldiers. He turned to face her one last time before the machine took off however and in a strict voice uttered his last words for the girl.

"Keep an eye on Ozpin… Do not forget; you still work for me, Penny."

With that the silver doors of the bullhead closed and Penny watched the large machine lift up into the air before taking off back towards the city of Vale. She continued standing on the landing platform for a short time before watching the airship shrink down in size as it disappeared into the still rising sun of the day.

Turning back around to face the courtyard though, the girl's happy demeanor returned and she glanced down at her uniform.

Much like everyone else walking around the campus, Penny was dressed in her own maroon attire. A maroon blazer with a plaid skirt and high black socks that reached to her knees; complete with brown shoes.

She was more than excited to be dressed like this. She had never worn a skirt before and Penny found herself always playing with the hem of it and twirling around. She loved to watch her skirt move and fly up with her movements as she moved around. She even did it a few times as she started walking towards the double doors of the massive academy; although every time her skirt went up as she jumped and skipped forward she gained the attention of a few people. But she just thought she was making friends as she smiled at all the curious glances directed towards her as she finally reached the double doors and let herself in.

Once Penny stepped inside though, her eyes widened even further in amazement. The giant auditorium was unlike anything she'd seen before. The massive stage at the front of the room coupled with the giant empty space where more students stood dressed much similar to herself were; she could barely contain her excitement! She just needed to converse with someone… anyone about it!

Glancing over to her left and right, Penny's ecstatic eyes focused on a lone figure who stood slightly away from the large gathering of students. From where she stood, Penny thought that the girl looked lonely; her short white hair and annoyed facial expression only caused the human girl in training to want to cheer her up.

Maybe she could even make a best friend on her first day here!

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Schnee<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Gods, how much longer are they going to keep us waiting? It's been nearly thirty minutes now.<em>

Scoffing in disgust at how the staff at Beacon think they could keep her; Winter Schnee waiting for orientation was just appalling to the rich girl. Every second that dragged on only caused her irritation to grow. Not only was it starting to get stuffy in this small auditorium but it was also starting to get loud… And if there was one thing she hated the most; it was loud noises.

Gritting her teeth while narrowing her ice cold eyes around her surroundings it was only a matter of time before she noticed an odd looking girl approaching her from the massive crowd of gathered students.

"Oh Gods… Please tell me she isn't coming over here." Winter uttered under her breath as she continued eyeing the orange haired girl who seemed to widen her smile even more as their eyes connected.

"Crap, she is."

Groaning in irritation once more, Winter felt herself starting to get angry now. She didn't want to associate with anyone here, at least not anyone _below_ her. Judging from this girl's appearance; she was most definitely not upper-class. Although everyone in the room was dressed in the academy's uniforms since they were issued earlier than usual; Winter could tell that the girl's hair style wasn't up to par and along with that ridiculously ugly pink bow in her hair; well she wasn't interested in the slightest.

"Salutations, friend!"

Winter groaned loudly, making sure that the girl heard her but was slightly put off by her unfaltering smile. It seemed as if her irritated moaning hadn't even fazed her.

_Great._

"First of all; I'm not your friend. Secondly… get away from me." Winter stated coldly before turning her face back towards the stage in front of her and trying her best to ignore the orange haired girl who only continued to stare back at her curiously. Winter could only take it for so long before relenting and exhaling loudly.

"What are you staring at?!" She shouted, turning to face the freckled face girl.

"Why you of course, silly!" She explained happily to which Winter felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

Not only was the girl weird, but she also seemed to be clueless. Winter thought she was making it pretty obvious that she wasn't interested in talking to someone she considered to be beneath her but seeing as how she only continued beaming at her the Schnee girl could see it wasn't working.

"Whatever." Was all Winter uttered as she turned on her heel to stand further towards the back of the room.

That is until she collided right into another person. Another girl in fact who promptly fell back onto her behind after their collision.

"I- I'm so s- sorry!"

Winter only tilted her head in confusion at their collision before adopting her usual scowl and stepping over said downed girl in disgust.

"You better be, now get out of my way." The cold girl replied back, brushing herself off where her shoulder made contact.

Her first day in this new academy and already she was literally running into weirdoes and the accident prone. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of huntresses these _kids _would make in the long run. So far however Winter wasn't in the least bit impressed. If this was the kind of school her older sister had applied to… well she could only imagine how inadequate their standards were.

Although it wasn't her original plan, Winter knew with people like this present in initiation, she'd have no troubles standing out above the rest. She did in fact hear talks about teams; and if there are teams that only meant one thing…

A team leader.

She'd easily be able to grab that position. And once she did, she'd make sure her team was among the best of the best. Hopefully they'd let her choose from the top pickings. She _was_ a Schnee so she should have the rules bent for her in her favor in fact.

Finally reaching a secluded section of the auditorium, the ice blue eyed girl ran her hand through her short hair and played with her bangs until it sat just right over her right eye just the way she liked it. Once that was done she glanced around to make sure no more _peasants_ were walking towards her and breathed a sigh of relief when no one was even so much as glancing at her.

All she wanted was this damn day to move on ahead and get out of this stuffy room. It only made her wonder if standing here among the other students was a secret part of the initiation or something; to see how well they did when left alone in a room together. If that was the case, Winter knew she already failed in that regard.

But no matter… She shined brightest when alone.

It's always been that way for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace Violette<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh good going Grace! Bumping into mean girls on your first day!" The purple haired girl silently scolded herself.<p>

She knew it was her fault but whoever that white haired girl was; she could have at least been a little more polite about it.

_I mean it takes two to cause an accident!_

Sighing sadly to herself, Grace pushed herself up off the floor and brushed herself off as best she could. She quickly looked around her and noted a couple of the other kids giggling at her from when she fell. In no time at all she already felt her cheeks flare up in embarrassment.

_This is why I hate being around people! They laugh at the slightest mistakes you make, ugh!_

Seeking to move out of her awkward position, she quickly moved closer towards the front of the room like she was initially planning to do. She wanted a better view of the speech that would no doubt take place soon. This was in fact what she was going to be doing for the better half of her life so she figured she might as well soak up as much information as she could about it.

As she slowly shuffled forward through the crowd; making extra sure not to bump into anyone, it was only a matter of time until she reach the foot of the stage. Breathing a sigh of relief at how she managed to not cause another scene, she allowed herself to look around. She made extra sure to keep her eyes off anyone who looked even potentially mean. Although everyone in the room seemed to be in high spirits.

There were lots of people talking and even laughing together. It seemed like most of the students already knew each other or had made fast friends with one another. Seeing that only made the girl jealous and saddened. There she was; standing all alone by herself and looking miserable when in fact she was actually pretty happy to have made it into Beacon.

Becoming a huntress had been a lifelong dream for her; a goal that she had worked towards ever since she was seven years old. The moment she started becoming curious about engineering and manufacturing her own gadgets and tools was the same time she thought about a way where she could use her mind for good.

And what better way than to become someone who literally fought against evil? It was then that she aspired to become a huntress. When she presented the idea to both her parents, they were nothing but supportive. Grace knew she was lucky to have such parents who only encouraged her in what she wanted to do.

But now she was on her own. Now she was on the final stretch of reaching her goal, and she knew this was where it would all come down to. She couldn't let her mother and father down now that she came this far but most of all… she couldn't let herself down.

She had to change herself to be more sociable, she knew that but it was just so hard. Especially since the first ever person she just spoke to in this school had treated her like crap. She really hoped not everyone was like that.

Once more Grace brought herself to look around her and spotted a girl who was standing by herself just like she was, but that's where their similarities ended. Instead of looking downright saddened and miserable like she was, in fact the girl looked happy and enthusiastic. Her bouncing orange hair seemed to radiate perfectly with her personality it seemed to Grace.

She almost wanted to talk to her, which was weird in its own way. What would she even say?

_Hi? _

_No… that's just weird. _

_Maybe like Oh! You want to become a huntress too? _

_No… That's dumb._

_Or maybe like…- Oh Gods, she's looking at me!_

Grace felt her black eyes widen as she noticed the happy-go-lucky girl glancing back towards her. Although instead of a frown which she thought she'd be looking back at her with; it instead was a smile. A bright and warm one at that.

But just as she spotted her walking towards her, a loud and echoing voice cut in through the speakers of the entire room. The loud voice silenced everyone's conversations with ease and gained their attention towards the front of the stage. Grace herself tore her gaze off the orange haired girl and looked up and towards a white haired man in a dusky green suit.

"I'll… keep this brief…"

* * *

><p><strong>Miltiades Malachite<strong>

* * *

><p>Watching the man who she knew as the headmaster of Beacon walk off the stage after his speech, Miltia didn't feel any more welcome than when she first applied at the school. His speech; although cryptic was mostly demoralizing. Not that she cared however; all she wanted to do was get started on the "final" part of their initiation which was to be held in an hour from now.<p>

It seemed as if being the last batch of first year students made everything be pushed forward a day to expedite the process. Miltia herself preferred this method anyway, but judging from all the countless complaining and nervous expressions from the students around her it seemed like this was a sentiment only a few had.

Deciding to stay back and let the masses evacuate towards the locker rooms to prepare for the final test, Miltia continued leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. She watched the remaining students empty the room and kept her green eyes on anyone who even looked like they'd pose any kind of challenge in a fight. She had been itching to battle someone of a higher caliber ever since her embarrassing defeat at the hands of Yang Xiao-Long. She had been training non-stop ever since that day; even unlocking her semblance in the process, something she was particularly proud of although not quite mastering it yet.

Watching the last of the students leave, Miltia finally decided to head on out as well and follow the line of students towards the locker room that they'd be using for the rest of their time here at Beacon. As she walked behind everyone she took note of how many bags some students were carrying with them compared to herself. All she had was one small backpack that contained her essentials. She decided against bringing anything from her past and instead opted to buy new additions to her combat attire and toiletries. The only thing she kept was a small pendant in the shape of half a heart in red and her twin claw weapons.

As her thoughts drifted back and forth between what her life would be like in this new environment, she hadn't even noticed that she followed everyone else into a large space that contained countless lockers. It seemed as if there was a mad rush for students to claim as their own as everyone clamored away and quickly stuffed their belongings into any empty one they could find. Miltia however slowly walked towards a set of the metal cases towards the end of the room and proceeded to open her small backpack and take out the gear that she would need right now.

The new students were told to change into their combat gear and leave everything else in their personal lockers. After they were done they were to meet outside in the courtyard where they would be led to 'Beacon Cliffs' by an instructor to commence the final part of their orientation.

Feeling herself smile for the first time ever since walking into Beacon, Miltia sat down on the small wooden bench near her locker and proceeded to change out of her maroon school uniform. She knew if they had to change into their combat gear that that could only mean a battle. Something to take her mind off her encroaching feelings of sadness, despair, and hate. She only hoped that it'd be against live opponents instead of something boring like practice dummies. Huntresses were trained to fight against Grimm so hopefully it would be against those soulless beasts.

Anything that could bleed would be a plus to her anyway; Miltia could care less if it was an animal or a human.

As she shed out of the last of her uniform, the short haired twin slowly pulled out her new combat gear and admired it. She had fashioned it together with the last of her earnings from working at Junior's club.

It was technically the same combat skirt that she had always worn but now it was mostly black instead of red. Over her shoulders and arms now were a mix of black and red sleeves that ended right above her elbows and were weaved with Kevlar to provide extra protection while still letting her be mobile. The hem of her skirt now flowed a bit lower, now reaching down just below her knees but still flared outwards, and her tall boots were now the same ebony color as the rest of her uniform with only the steel laces being crimson and retaining her old popular color. The entire uniform had protective Kevlar and metal casings weaved into it for defensive purposes and for good reason.

In addition to her new boot coloring was the placement of her sister's old bladed heels that she used in combat. Instead of regular hardened plastic heels it was now replaced with titanium cut six inch blades on both boots.

The kick boxing fighting style her sister used was still new to her but Miltia liked to think that she had the basics of it down. After all she and Melanie used to practice and spar all the time; it was only natural that she picked up some moves from her late sister.

Thinking back on the memories caused her to fight against the tears in her eyes however. She shook her head free of the past and changed into her new and improved attire slowly. Once she finished, Miltia stuffed the rest of her belongings into her locker and fastened her claw bracelets onto her wrists. Shutting the metal door closed, she followed behind the other students who were exiting the room.

She had no idea what to expect but she was ready for anything. Any kind of challenge these so called heroes would throw at her she would crush unmercifully. Her new demeanor reflected perfectly on her new blackened combat gear as she walked outside into the warm afternoon air.

Clutching the half broken red heart necklace she wore, Miltia said a silent prayer and promise for her sister who wore the white other half of the necklace.

"I swear I'll avenge you, Mil. Just you wait; I'm about to send a lot more people to keep you company up there…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyone have any ideas on what to make Miltia's semblance be?**


	3. Partners and Teams Part I

**A/N: Next chapter. This will be a three parter. I kind of changed the speech a little bit as well in the beginning as you'll see. Also can I get soem more ideas for what Miltia's semblance should be. The couple that I got were pretty good but I kind of want to see some more! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Penny<strong>

* * *

><p>As she followed behind the various students who were led by a blonde woman who labeled herself as Professor Goodwitch, Penny allowed herself a moment of thought. She kept to herself as she listened to the nervous buzzing of the other initiates at what was to come. Of course, Penny herself knew it was going to be a trial that had to do with battle. They were to partake in some kind of survival mission that would solidify their abilities and positions to become huntsmen or huntresses.<p>

Although this was not necessarily a bad thing to her; as Penny enjoyed combat as much as the next person, but it did cause her some concern. She was ordered by her _father_ to not show or let anyone know of her true intentions or identity. Only the headmaster knew of her being an android. But this of course would severely limit her in her abilities in combat. She knew of human anatomy and was sure they didn't have anything similar to what she did on her body. She did in fact keep her weapons; multiple swords that she could control with wires attached to various points in her body; inside of her.

She knew the moment she revealed this in front of other students that her cover would be blown. So once she was out of sight from other people she opted to only retrieve two of her swords from her body and dual wield the blades in a more common approach. She wouldn't be one hundred percent combat ready but she wouldn't exactly be a pushover either. She was trained in the art of traditional sword combat as well as countless other forms of fighting.

As she continued following behind towards grassy knolls and luscious forests, she turned herself to look around and spot the two familiar faces she had seen in the auditorium. She remembered the white haired girl who seemed to be in sour spirits. She wanted to cheer her up from her nervousness but also something about the way she looked seemed very familiar to her. It was almost like she reminded her of someone else she knew.

The other girl however looked downright scared. She remembered the purplette and her awkward glances. It even looked like she was coming to talk to her back at the orientation but they were stopped by the beginning of Ozpin's speech.

Unfortunately for Penny though she neither saw the white or purple haired girl as she continued shuffling forward towards a cliff of sorts. She quickly noticed about twenty silver rectangular pads sitting towards the edge of the cliff. They all looked manmade and Penny knew that this was going to be part of their initiation.

As the walking came to a halt she watched the students all stand nervously as Professor Goodwitch stood in front of all the platforms and whipped out a small tablet. Her stern green eyes then flickered over all the students who regarded her cautiously before she cleared her throat and gained the attention of everyone.

"This will be your final part of initiation." She announced as she tapped a few buttons on her tablet. "I'm sure the majority of you have heard the rumors of teams. Allow me to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today."

Penny heard a small muttering among the students but she continued to stare back towards the Professor who continued speaking.

"These teammates will be with you for the remainder of your time here at Beacon. It would be in your best interests to be paired with someone whom you could work well with." She explained before glancing back towards her tablet. "The first person whom you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"After you've partnered up, you are to make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path; or you will die."

The nervous murmuring among the students rose up above a whisper as now people were voicing their concerns about danger. Penny however became ecstatic at the promise of combat. She couldn't wait to practice her new style and plus the hearing of partners and teams! That only meant that she would make more and more friends!

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but instructors will not intervene." The blonde Professor continued explaining in a slightly bored but serious tone. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair shall choose one and guard it as well as your standing."

Professor Goodwitch paused and glanced towards the students in front of her before pushing her spectacles up the bridge of her nose and smiled thinly. "Now take your positions atop of the platforms."

Various students slowly walked onto the silver objects and stood there cautiously. All chatter had died down and nothing but the eerie silence of the forest was heard. That was until a loud click and bang rang out as a girl she recognized and clad in silver and white was hurled through the air without warning casing the remaining students to gasp out in surprise and fear.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention… You will be falling."

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Schnee<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Click<em>

…

**Bang!**

The whooshing and earsplitting sound of wind was all that she heard in a moment's notice. One second was silence then the next was the deafening sound of air as she felt herself falling through the bright morning sky. She felt the pit of her stomach plummet as she rocketed skyward before feeling herself slowly descend towards the rushing vision of countless greenery below her.

"Well I wasn't expecting this!" She shouted over the wind as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

The sensation of falling towards the earth below her was nothing like she had ever felt before. A mix of fear and joy filled the usual cold girl as she allowed herself to smile. It was an adrenaline rush; definitely something she wouldn't mind doing again, but as the green leaves belonging to the countless trees in the forest grew closer with every passing second, Winter allowed herself to refocus back on the task at hand.

She was getting close to hitting the top branches of a few of the trees as she continued falling and it was then that she decided to land. Shutting her eyes for a moment, Winter drew in a calm and steady breath end slowly flexed her right hand; conjuring up a small ball of ice that hung suspended in the air right above the palm of her hand. Opening her eyes slowly; she spotted a low hanging branch and pointed her hand towards the wooden obstacle.

Letting loose the ball of ice, she watched the projectile envelop the branch in ice and while the blast continued spreading over the entire tree she grabbed onto the now frozen branch. Utilizing her flexible and agile body, the young Schnee collided with the now frozen branch with both hands and swung her body around the branch twice before letting go and spinning twice in a backflip and landing on the soft ground below her with a smile.

Pleased with her landing strategy, the short white haired girl glanced up above her at the now fully ice encased tree and shrugged. It'd take at least a couple of days for the sun to fully melt the ice off it but that wasn't her concern; it wasn't like she burned it down or anything.

As she looked around the shadowed forest around her, Winter started to formulate a plan. She heard everything that the Professor had mentioned but the thing that stuck out the most was the mentioning of partners and how they were acquired. Upon making eye contact was certainly not the way Winter herself would choose a partner but she didn't care right now. All she knew is that she had to be made team leader.

Slowly determining which direction was north, she started jogging towards it. She expertly dodged and avoided any and all low hanging plants and branches but at the same time kept her movements quiet. Being left alone in a forest was a new experience to her but she wouldn't let the humid and uncomfortable conditions deter her from her true goal.

Being the best of the best.

Complaining didn't get her anywhere so she opted to not dwell on it. She was a Schnee, not some bumbling imbecile. She had a job to do and she'd fulfill it in the utmost professional manner.

As she continued rushing through the thicket of the forest, she heard shouts and sounds emerging from all around her. Some she narrowed down to other students perhaps linking up or fighting what she knew to be Grimm in the forest. Although she was more than confident in her fighting capabilities, Winter was a tactician at heart. Sure, she loved crushing her enemies in front of her but she also had a brain.

To be a true warrior, one had to master both the mind and body. Not only one or the other. And for that, Winter decided to remain in the shadows and avoid any and all confrontation with the soulless creatures. She kept her emotions in check as well; as she knew that angry emotions actually drew the beasts towards you. They could sense anger from people, which was another reason why she avoided thinking about the current process of finding partners. The thought would anger her so she decided not to think about it.

Spotting bright sunlight poking through the bushes ahead of her, Winter jumped through and entered a small clearing. The moment she jumped through the bushes however, she knew she wasn't alone. Her ice blue eyes focused on two large black figures that had their backs turned to her. Instantly she recognized their grotesque bodies belonging to that of Beowolves.

Before they would have a chance to even be alerted of her presence, Winter quickly conjured up two balls of ice in both palms of her hands and utilizing an amazing amount of focus; bent and shaped the growing balls into long and jagged ice spears that hovered in the air above her. Drawing in deep breaths to steady her focus, she pulled back on both of her arms before throwing them forward, along with the ice spears.

The jagged weapons quickly surged forward and with a sickening rip, cut through both of the Beowolves' backs. She watched the spears puncture right below the muscular necks of the beasts as they both slumped forward in a loud and meaty thud; dead.

As Winter placed her arms on her hips and allowed herself to inhale a deep breath from her exertion, she spotted a familiar looking ugly pink bow. Attached to said bow was a head of orange hair and bright green eyes that regarded her with a wide smile as a hand was raised in a wave.

_Oh gods… No. Please, anyone but her!_

"Hello partner!"

Winter groaned as she let her head hang forward in despair at the sight of the same orange haired girl from the auditorium. The same girl she had just bee partnered up with…

For the next four years.

Of her life.

"_Nooo!_"


End file.
